our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
Ultra98 }}Mike labeled "The Multiple Personality Disorder" is a character who will be competing in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He will be played by Ultra98. "The Race For First Place!" Mike arrived to camp eagerly and talked to many people. During the Challenge Mike changed personalities to an Old, Grumpy, Man named Chester who confused a lot of people. Then in his first Confessional he told everyone he has Multiple Personality Disorder. When Anne Maria ripped off Mike's shirt he revealed Vito who is a tough guy from New Jersey. He lost the challenge for the Maggots making him a person to vote for but Staci took the Hurl of Shame. "Mu-Cant Keep A Man Down!" Cameron suspected Mike was not acting and something else was going on. During the Challenge Mike helped ,and he cheered when his team won the Challenge. He showed distaste when Jo hurt Cameron. "A Sting with a Zing" In this episode Mike revealed his third extra personality, Svetlana who is a Russian gymnast. She helped the team greatly but still the Maggots managed to lose. Dawn tried to get an aura reading from Mike but he got nervous and ran. Cameron also tried to figure out what's with Mike's "characters". Wawanakwa Showdown In this episode Mike and Dawn bonded slightly but she sensed an evil presence within Mike. This caused Mike to get scared. Mike lead the plan for the challenge but thanks to Scott sabotaging the Rats the Maggots won. They managed to survive another day but Cameron got suspicious as well. Friday, The Hurt-tenth In this episode Mike was very absent as Vito busted out and fell for Anne Maria. This caused Dawn to get slightly jealous. During the challenge Vito and Anne Maria made out mostly but when they were separated Vito easily won the challenge. Afterwards Mike came to his senses and didn't know what Vito did. This cause a bump in his relationship with Dawn. Mutant Mania In this episode Mike revealed another personality known as Manitoba Smith which is triggered when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He won the first part of the challenge as Manitoba. He continued to cheer after he became Mike again and the Maggots won the challenge. Hide and SEEEEEEEEEEEEK! In this episode Mike tried to become closer with Dawn. During the challenge Dawn started to become sick with a fever so Mike went to her aid and took care of her. Sadly due to him or Dawn not being there to help the Maggots lost. Mike is willing to give everything to help Dawn get better but the story will unfold as the game continues. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire Mike didn't do much in this episode, but however the other 6 campers found out about his MPD which caused some anger and tension between some. He was sad when Cam got the boot. Battleship! Mike fought hard in the challenge due to people being mad at him about his MPD. He was close to winning but failed to do so. At the elimination at Boney Island he was sent home but not before getting a good-bye kiss from Dawn. Heroes vs. Villains Mike didn't do much in this episode but he tried to help in the challenge as much as he could. An Apple a Day Keeps the Ceremony Away Mike turned to Svetlana in this episode to tried and win the challenge. He was close to winning but Chris let a Fist of Fury (patent pending) smash him on the head with a powerful blow causing one of Mike's personas from the past to return. To Kill a Contestant In this episode Mike's evil persona was pretending to act as Mike throughout the whole episode. He hid with Lindsay in the bathroom during the challenge. When the remaining contestants were forced to be out in the open he went to the Spa Hotel and emptied out every bottle of hair dye that Lindsay had. He blamed it on Heather as an attempt to get her out but instead the Hamster's voted off Leshawna. Big Ballin Mal (Mike's evil persona) lead the team to victory in the obstacle course challenge. However throughout the challenge there were many flops and falls including one where Heather tripped and kissed Mal. Leech battle Mal tried to convince the team that Heather was untrustworthy throughout the entire episode. He succeded in a vote against her but she was instead switched to the villains team.....again. The Key to Victory Mal didn't do much in the episode but participate in the challenge. When the heroes won Dawn got to pick a second person to go to exile with her but she gave her exile to Dakota and chose Mal to go with her instead. Total Drama Pukefest In this episode Mal tried to participate in the Brunch of Disgutingness but ended up failing miserably and puking and getting out first. He received a nice try kiss on the cheek from Dawn however. He remained wrapped up in a blanket for the rest of the episode. In a closing confessional he said he has plans to stir trouble. No Treasure found in Drama Mal caused a major amount of Drama in this episode at the end. He saw Lindsay and Alejandro talking to each other before going to the Spa Hotel. He then secretly pushed Lindsay towards Al causing them to kiss on the lips. Bridgette over saw this and was furious. She ended the relationship, hates Lindsay, and on top of all that everyone except Scott and Mal of course were upset and crying or in a bad situation. This could be called The Great Depression 2.0. Appearances Total Drama Revenge of the Island Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama SuperStars Category:Characters Category:TDRI Characters Category:Males Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:TDSS Cast Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Radioactive Leeches Category:Team Scott